


hallucinations

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 注：屠杀（卷土重来）刊的设定  spideypool无差





	hallucinations

<上>

“死侍，我们爱你！你是最棒的！”

人们将礼物扔上台，各色的鲜花在空中散开，它们就像源源不断的喝彩和掌声一样，轻易地淹没了韦德。他很感动，也很自豪，他站在领奖台的中心深深鞠躬，向人群抛去飞吻。

没有恐惧，没有责难与厌恶，他们脸上全是善意温暖的微笑，看啊，他们是喜欢他的。一切都很美妙，唯一不足的是光线有点太强了，刺得他眼前模模糊糊的，他看不清大家的脸，但韦德真的很想记住他们。

花瓣还在落下，他抬起头，它们像一群扇着翅膀的蛾子，急切地扑进他的眼睛。片状体的颜色过于柔软，表面的质地仿佛是液态胶，韦德抓不住它们，所有的花瓣都从他的指间滑走了。

他沮丧地低下头，坐回了他的房间。这是一个透明的大盒子，他待在这儿有一段时间了，只有他和玩具。他比玩偶们大两倍，一切都是软乎乎的，蓬松且带着温度。他喜欢抱抱他的独角兽和大恐龙，有时他抱得太紧了，棉花从破洞里飘出来。韦德着急地抓住棉纤维重新塞进去，他会把它们都缝好的。

英国士兵每天都会给他送饭，来的是不同的人，韦德永远记不住他们，不过士兵们一定是好人，否则他们怎么会这样坚持不懈地给他带吃的过来呢？

他已经去过许多地方，森林小桥，市中心的颁奖台，斗兽场，太空舞台……但最终他都会回到这里，回到他的小屋，与满屋子的玩偶以及不能说话的士兵相伴。这些天里他见了不少人，见过锁链，惩罚者，队长，呃，或许还有钢铁侠？他不太记得了。他跟锁链待得时间更久一点，至少他能记起他们在沙滩堆城堡的事……

气息，脚步声，有人在接近，韦德下意识地举枪对准外面的人。

瞧瞧是谁来拜访他了？一个蜘蛛侠模样的姜饼小人，正站在他的透明糖果屋前。它看起来完全无害。韦德将枪抵在姜饼人的脑门上，扣动了扳机，一朵橡胶小花从枪管里嘭地弹出来，打在屏障上又落到脚边。

“嗨，吓到了吗？”韦德想象着黑糖胶与肉桂粉的味道，快乐地跟他打招呼，“谁把你做出来的，小饼干？”

“我是蜘蛛侠。”姜饼人回答，他的脑袋上有个戴了一半的蜘蛛面罩。他抬起手拍了拍玻璃——那只用蛋黄，面粉和蜜糖做成的手。

回弹形的收音机扭曲着开始接收频率，在韦德的彩虹地毯上发出细微的噪音，被滤掉的声音模模糊糊地传进他的耳朵，混乱的语序和断开的单词使人听不明白。

“他……危险，看到的……跟我们不同。”  
“不该……这是……”  
“帮助……找到办法。”

小蜘蛛歪着脑袋听了一会儿。这一瞬间韦德觉得它很像真的蜘蛛侠，所以他决定暂时不称呼它为姜饼人了。

“你也能听到这个电台吗？”韦德笑了，他发现自己的手也变得软绵绵的，像是填充了棉絮，“可别抱太多期待，它解不了闷，我从来就没听懂过。”

“电台？”饼干蜘蛛侠好奇地问他，“你听到的是什么？”

“一个一个断开的单词，信号不好，我该找人修修它的，不知道我的士兵们能管这事吗？他们从来不说话，只给我送吃的……今天他们迟到了。”韦德打量着眼前真人大小的饼干，“或许你就是我今天的食物？”

“什么？不！”小姜饼焦急地跳起来，一股米色的烟雾从他的脚边升起，嘭地在空中炸开。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，开玩笑的，”韦德坐到地上，发现对面的小蜘蛛也跟着坐下了，他就像在照镜子，“你会说话，我不吃你。”

“谢谢。”男孩诚挚向他道谢，他认真地说，“我是过来陪你的，你不能……吃掉我。”

“当然，我们可以做朋友！而朋友是不会吃朋友的，对吧？”韦德盯着他身上的装饰糖霜，“那我们聊点什么呢？”

“就聊聊你最近的经历好吗？我很想知道。”他的新朋友感兴趣地睁大了眼睛，“拜托啦。”

“很乐意，小饼干。”韦德把他这星期的快乐大冒险全部说了出来，他喜欢这些色彩明媚的回忆，他真希望小蜘蛛也能看到它们。

“韦德，”听完后，姜饼摆出一个担忧的表情，“你有没有想过，你现在是在做梦？”

“没想过。那你也是梦的一部分吗？”韦德想碰他，但他们被那道无形的屏障隔开了。

“不，韦德，我是真的，”饼干小人困惑地重复了一遍，“我是蜘蛛侠。”

“好吧，如果这是梦，我醒来后你就消失了对不对？”韦德心不在焉地反问，他不太相信他。

“我不会消失。”小蜘蛛伸手按在透明的墙上，奇妙的事情发生了，一圈圈水波纹在他的掌下扩散，整个房间都浸在飞快上涨的蓝色大海里，他的眼眶被冲进来的水灌得酸胀，他睁不开眼，他快要不能呼吸了。

为什么饼干不会融化在水里？

夕阳穿过波浪将明亮的水光投射在墙面，小蜘蛛的影子游到了天花板，屋子里的玩偶都晃晃悠悠地浮在水中，它们围在小蜘蛛身边，像迁徙的鱼群。

他会溺水的。他们都会。韦德用力地掐住自己的脖子以免海水灌进他的喉咙，他就快窒息了。也许他会就这样死一段时间。这没什么。

“韦德，你怎么了？你看到了什么？”姜饼人轻盈地游到他身边，他握住他的双肩，微热的温度渗出他的掌心，“呼吸！韦德！”

他们被关在这个密封房间里了，玻璃盒被投进了大海。气泡从他的鼻腔和嘴角漏出，他看着它们直冲向天花板接二连三地爆破。他们在水中漂浮着，小蜘蛛松松垮垮的面罩像水草一样左右摇摆。真奇怪，怎么他就能继续说话？他真的在做梦吗？

“什么都没发生，只要呼吸就好了，就像我做的一样！”男孩示范着深吸一口气再吐出，他鼓励地拍拍韦德的后背。

什么时候他需要一个姜饼人来教他怎么呼吸了！？

“松手！听我的，你要做的只是吸气——”小蜘蛛手腕上的糖开始融化了，白色的奶油飘在海水里，像一段丝织物。

韦德决定相信他。他张开嘴，空气重新输入他的身体，水面迅速降下，他们慢慢地下落，躺在地上的玩偶们因吸饱水而鼓胀起了肚子。脚边的最后几滴水也沉进了地板，消失不见了。

“你看，我就说没事的，对不对？”小姜饼得意了起来。

“你真的很像小蜘蛛。”韦德低声说。

“我就是小蜘蛛。”他向韦德伸出双手，“我进来了，你可以摸摸我。”

韦德疑惑地捏了捏他的手掌，那只是一截饼干，他稍微用力就可能碾碎他，但摸起来的感觉却像是真正人类的手，血肉包裹着骨骼。接着他握住了他的臂膀，破坏欲与脑子里暗示的声音引导他去捏碎他，这很容易，接下来他就会看到碎成几段的小饼干躺在地面上，再也讲不了话。

但是……他不想这么做。他只是设想一下就难受得要命。

“这样对你来说够真了吗？”小蜘蛛配合地翻过手背，以便眼前的雇佣兵更好地研究他。

“对一个姜饼人来说已经真得过头了。”韦德拉过他的手，他们甚至默契地击了一个掌。

小蜘蛛笑了，他半眯起眼睛：“所以我在你眼里是一个姜饼人？”

“是吧……等等，这是什么意思，你还能变形成别的东西吗？”小蜘蛛现在让他们的手握在一起了，韦德能感受到体温和力量，这真不可思议。

“呃，我猜不能？”姜饼蜘蛛侠摸索着身上的装饰品，突然拽下一块糖递过来。

韦德捂着眼睛尖叫起来：“你在做什么！这不应该是你的器官还是什么的吗……你都不疼吗？”

小蜘蛛反而被他吓了一跳，他茫然地摇摇头，将那颗糖放进韦德的掌心。“我希望你收好它，这能证明我真的来过这里。”

那是一颗被红色塑料纸裹住的糖果，它脆弱又安静，一动不动地躺在他的手心。

“留着它，好吗？”小蜘蛛轻轻地说。

“好，都听你的，姜饼小人，你付出了好大牺牲！”韦德打开自己腰间的其中一个小口袋，把它放了进去。

小蜘蛛笑起来，他走上前给了韦德一个温柔的拥抱，他抚着他的后背，轻声说：“我该走了，我的时间到了。”

“什么时间？”韦德拽住他的手，“能不走吗？我们还可以一起玩！就去那些我去过的地方，怎么样？”

“我可能去不了。”小蜘蛛遗憾地说，“但你可以来我这边……这可能需要你的一点努力。”

“我该怎么去？我能现在就跟你一起走吗？我超级努力！”韦德捏起他的饼干手举到眼前。

“现在还不行。但我们会想办法，韦德，我会帮助你的，我们一起坚持一下。”雇佣兵按住他手指的劲很大，他觉得有些疼了。当然，以他的力量，他可以轻松地挣开韦德的控制，但他没有这么做。

内森去查看情况的时候，韦德正钳制着蜘蛛侠，俯在他耳边说着什么。这是一个充满攻击性的动作，他自己可能都没意识到，但内森必须得确保韦德不能再无意识地伤到人，他已经被够多的人憎恨着了。内森迅速地将年轻人从那间单人牢房里拉出来。

“你不该开门，他还不稳定。”内森回头看了一眼韦德，他注意到他过来，于是趴在门上笑着叫他的名字，谈论他们上一次（实际上并未发生过）的快乐旅行。

“我们能帮他恢复的，对吗？”蜘蛛侠走在空荡荡的走廊里，脚步沉重，“韦德需要找到那条分界线，他得知道什么时候是现实。”他把蜘蛛追踪器送给韦德了，等他能清醒过来，这能提醒他蜘蛛侠真的来过他身边。只是他不太确定韦德看到的是一件什么样的东西。他甚至不知道自己说的话会不会被韦德的大脑篡改，变成了其他的意思。

“我在尝试了。”内森只能这么回答，他没把握要花多久才能找到突破口，他需要更多的信息。他想起韦德最后对蜘蛛侠说了一句话。“离开之前，他跟你说什么了？”

年轻人怔了一下。

“他说，”蜘蛛侠不得不停顿下来，耳边的一切声音正在走离他。他回想起韦德的神情，面罩上眼周部分的织物被移去了，他可以清晰地看到那对温和哀伤的蓝眼睛，柔软得像是被踏碎的鸢尾。

“‘别担心，我永远也不会伤害你。’”

FIN

<下>

*

无影灯的光芒蒙住他的视线，医生们将手术刀和其他利器捅了进来，残酷地切割他的身体。他的器官淹在冒泡的血液里，它们被强硬取出时仍在搏动着，韧性的神经拉伸又弹回，像是果实被摘下后摇动的枝叶。

“我们会治好你，一切都会好起来的。”  
“我们会尽量减轻你的痛苦。”

很痛。

韦德尝试过忍受，因为他想变得健康，他希望他的病能被治好。但是这个过程太长太折磨了，他不再抱有什么期待了，他只是想死，但他不被允许。那么他为什么不能离开？他为什么要放任他们就这样伤害自己？

杀了他们，离开这儿。他听见一个声音说。

**

追踪器的位置变动了。

彼得接到了消息，韦德的情况变坏了，他困在一场噩梦里，杀死了许多试图靠近他，阻止他的人，并逃出了牢房。现在将有一个小队的人去追捕失控的死侍。彼得还来不及感到后怕，就转向追上了移动的信号。没有任何人知道他给了韦德这个追踪器，这或许是一件好事。韦德现在就像一个重伤而逃的动物，同时面对那么多全副武装的人会把他推入更糟的境地。

他跟着确切的位置信息移动，视野捕捉到了熟悉的红黑色制服。他借着蛛丝的惯性从后上方接近他，韦德抽刀的动作很快，同时他的蜘蛛感应尖锐地在脑袋里嘶鸣。彼得躲避着利刃的攻击，腿上被划开了一道浅浅的血口，雇佣兵迅速抬起武士刀，彼得敏捷地往旁边跳过去，按照原本的轨迹他的手脚都会被砍断。韦德的进攻又多又乱，不合常理，他应对得有些吃力。

“为什么要这么做？我到底做了什么让你们如此厌恶我的事情啊？”韦德的眼睛失焦，他好像看着彼得又像是在透过他看别的东西。

“什么？”彼得险些被砍到，他的制服已经被刀尖划破好几处了，“听着，韦德，只有我一个人，我是蜘蛛侠。”

对方的动作停顿了，他轻声笑了一下：“你以为提小蜘蛛就能让我收手吗？我会杀光你们。”

“韦德，无论你看到了什么，那都不是真的。”彼得终于找到机会用蛛网黏走了他的刀，他将它们裹了厚厚的几层，背在自己的身后。

“没必要骗我啊，垃圾们，反正我也不会再上当了。”韦德拔出一把枪，拉开保险对准他，“我要把你们串成一串，放在火上慢慢地烤，再撒点调料……或许？看看这样你们还能不能继续切开我？”

这个距离太近了，他会有危险。彼得往后拉开一大段距离，背上的冷汗已经浸透了制服，身上最浅的伤口开始愈合了。他的心跳快得惊人，难以控制住惊骇的情绪。他必须得找到方法让韦德清醒过来，但他不知道该怎么做。

快想办法，好好想想……蜘蛛侠！

“砰！”他开枪了。彼得险险避开，子弹擦着他的肩膀过去。韦德瞄准的都是致命的部位，他连开了六枪，彼得快速后退着闪避，其中一颗子弹直接穿过他的小腿肚。几秒滚烫的疼痛之后，他立刻感觉到鲜血滚出了孔洞。

“哈哈！现在你不能再跑了，我可以轻松地废了你另一只脚。说真的，你是怎么做到这样上蹿下跳的，为什么我看不清你？”

飙升的肾上腺素和狂鸣的蜘蛛感应刺得彼得全身发疼，讽刺的是即使到了现在，他也依然相信自己能够做到，他知道韦德也在努力。彼得仔细地观察着对方的状态，他身上的武器不多，他在被关进去之前就缴了所有的械，刀和枪是他出来后才弄到手的，并且他只有两把枪。

“韦德，你还记得姜饼人吗？他在离开之前送了你一个礼物。”彼得的小腿抽痛着，温热的血液顺着流到脚边。他高举着双手站在原地保持不动。

“什么？你怎么……你怎么知道？”韦德困惑地眨着眼，他的手指从扳机上移开了。

“因为我就是他。礼物在你左数第二个口袋里。”彼得小幅度地走近一步，韦德举高了枪，他立即停住脚示意自己不再往前，“你看一下它在不在那里。”

“别想跟我耍什么花招，”对方冷漠地恶狠狠地说，“你为什么知道这些？你最好没有找他麻烦，否则——”

“不！韦德，我就是他，我是你的朋友。”彼得因为身上的伤口轻微颤抖着，他轻轻引导着迷失的雇佣兵，“就只是看一下好吗？我保证我不会动的，我绝不会伤害你。”

“只要你动一步我就会开枪，现在的距离我可以保证射穿你的脑袋，让你再也不能跟个跳蚤似的到处蹿。”

韦德单手维持着拿枪的动作，另一只手翻开了腰间的小口袋。接着他的眼底是纯粹的迷茫和无措，他将那只小小的追踪器放在手心长久地研究着。

“这不可能。”他说。听起来像个赌气的小孩。

“什么不可能？”彼得小心翼翼地追问。

“这是小蜘蛛的……”韦德认出了这是蜘蛛追踪器，他的声音轻了下去，“但是姜饼小人送我的是一块糖。我发誓我没有动过这个口袋，为什么……”

听到这句话彼得几乎微笑起来了。原来那时的韦德看到的是一颗糖果。

“因为姜饼人就是蜘蛛侠，那时候来看你的就是我。”彼得尽可能轻慢地往前移了一步，这回韦德没有发现，他陷入了巨大的迷惑之中，“知道我为什么能这么快找到你吗？我有你的移动信号，所以我在这里。”

韦德的双眼似乎有了一点焦距，他将小蜘蛛模样的追踪器紧握在手里。“我要怎么知道这不是幻觉？”

“唔……好吧，这的确不是个容易的问题。但是，当你醒过来的时候，你就会知道这边是真实的。”彼得不动声色地又走近了些，“你能相信我吗，韦德？”

“我没法相信你。每次我试着相信什么的时候，就会有烂事发生，或者，有人死去……”韦德这时将武器收回了皮革袋里，还没等彼得放松几秒，他就换了一把枪抵上他的脑袋，“我说了别再靠近。”

他的身体因枪管冰冷的温度发着冷，他艰难地吞咽着，猜测韦德开枪的几率。他得再小心一点，他绝对不能死在这儿，至少不该是在韦德的枪口下。

“好的，我不动了，我保证。”彼得深吸一口气，“那你能告诉我，你现在看到的是什么吗？”

韦德没有说话。他沉默得像一座死去的雕塑。

“嘿，别太紧张，只是谈谈。我先说怎么样？我看到的就只是你和我，死侍和蜘蛛侠，在凌晨十二点半的街角对峙。”彼得耐心地等待了好一会儿，对方仍然没有接话。

“温度和触觉能让你相信这是现实吗？”彼得试探着向他伸出手，“还是说你在梦里也能感受到这些？”

“我看到的……在变化。”韦德疲倦地摇头，“我不知道，或许我不该……”

“你现在看到了什么？”彼得很轻地问，尽量不想惊动他。

“我看到了你。”韦德注视着他，眼睛明亮得像是摇曳的水影，“小蜘蛛，我看到了你。”

***

月光下的彩绘玻璃被打碎了，它们像领奖台上无止境飘落着的花瓣，被一阵看不见的风卷起，撕开了幻象的拼图，每一块碎片都化成了粉末，它们消散时一并带走了明亮的光线与高饱和的色彩。他的幻梦醒了。

死侍制服上都是干枯的褐色血迹。延迟的记忆疯狂地冲进大脑，他记得自己杀了多少人，分别杀了谁，那些血液溅在他皮肤上的触感像是岩浆。满地的残肢断臂，破损的颅骨，飞得到处都是的器官……鲜血淋漓的现实像灾害过境一样碾压着他的脑神经。

他浑身发抖，厚重的恐慌像是流不动的浓稠血液塞满了他的气管，他快要窒息了。朋友，无辜的人，他敬仰的英雄惨死在他的手下。他都做了什么？他为什么还不去死？

“韦德！你还好吗？”

是小蜘蛛的声音。小蜘蛛。小蜘蛛。

英雄紧身衣被划破好几处，他的腿上有弹孔，他在流血。是韦德打伤了他，这都是他做的，他差点杀死了他。他怎么能……他怎么能这样伤害他？

胃部扭转的激烈疼痛感使他快要吐出来，喉咙被染血的羽毛哽住了，鸟类正在他的喉管里拍打翅膀，这股力量几乎要把他撕碎。他张开嘴剧烈地咳嗽，无数片黑红色的羽毛冲撞而出，它们一起从韦德的口腔，胃部，肠子里争先恐后地往外挤，聚拢成庞大的鸟群，飞入漆黑的空中消失不见了。

他希望这是自己所能看到的最后的幻境，这群由他的肮脏血液凝聚而成的生物，他希望它们撕裂他的各个部分，带着他的残骸一起冲向天空，被气流碾碎。

他是那个该去死的人。也许他就该不断地自杀，只有这样其他人才不会受到伤害。

韦德看着小蜘蛛身上的伤口，发出了痛苦的低吟。对方被他的反应吓坏了，他不敢动也没有说话，因为……韦德还拿着枪。

“对不起，小蜘蛛，对不起。”韦德的眼眶灼热得快要自燃，他的内脏扭曲发疼。他颤抖着握紧武器抵住自己的下巴，干脆地扣下扳机。

“不！”小蜘蛛和弹匣的空响一起发声。

没有子弹。没有子弹？！

韦德混乱的大脑疾速地倒回记忆。是的，他想起来了，他中途换过枪了……为什么换枪？

那时他的潜意识告知他对面的人有可能是蜘蛛侠，他本能地换上一把子弹已经打空的枪。

这把枪没有子弹，他忘记了。他得用另一把……

这么一点疑惑的时间已经足够蜘蛛侠阻止他的动作，他被几层厚实的蛛网裹紧了，身体失去平衡往前跌去，他倒进了小蜘蛛的怀抱。流着鲜血的，遍体鳞伤的年轻人稳稳地接住了他。

别！不该是这样，至少不是现在。

无处可逃的惊慌和恐惧淹没了韦德。他被蛛丝缠紧的手还挣动着试图够到自己的枪袋。

“嘘，没事了，韦德，已经结束了。”小蜘蛛的双臂坚定地落在他的肩膀上，他缓慢地抚摸韦德的后背，最后轻轻地扶住他的后脑勺，“你醒过来了，做得很好。”

那颗鲜活的心脏在耳边有力地跳动着，这是小蜘蛛。小蜘蛛还活着。

韦德慢慢地不再挣扎，他自私地，不知廉耻地享受着片刻的平静与温暖，任由自己坠入蜘蛛侠的体温与呼吸。

他不知道自己又说了多少遍对不起，他在小蜘蛛的怀里胡言乱语着，他说了太多，连自己都不记得了。而对方只是静静地听着他说完这堆绝望的废话，仍然抱得他紧紧的。

“你已经努力过了，韦德，不用担心，”小蜘蛛柔声说，“接下来让我们帮助你。”

佣兵在面罩里发出一声压抑的啜泣。他或许是哭了。

FIN


End file.
